Body Switch No Jutsu!
by OppaiShiri
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sakura switch bodies with a body-switching jutsu? (Pre-Time skip. Set sometime before Chunin Exams) GUYS IT NEEDS TO BE REWRITTEN AND REVISED FOR OBVIOUS REASONS - Sorry but it's bad right now and really fucking cringy. I don't know why I wrote this but I did. I'm sorry, guys. I let you down :(
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura POV**

* * *

Sakura yawns, stretching out of her bed. The sun is shining on her face, and it stinks in here. ' _Stinks_ ,' Inner Sakura thinks, ' _that's odd. It's never smelly. Except of Cherry Blossoms, of course_!'

While she stands up, it feels... _unfamiliar_. She's never had blue blankets before. And her walls aren't grey. They're pink, last time she checked. She's never had an outside window near her bed. She's always been in the dark, solitary room of confinement. Not a bright, happy place like this one. ' _Where am I_?' And...was that an odor on her body? ' _Forget that, I need perfume_.'

" **Shut up, brat**!" a voice shouts in her mind. She jolts back, as if she's been slapped in the face. " **You woke me up at...five in the morning! You should be ashamed of yourself, boy**!" Whoever it is says in her mind. ' _HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BOY, SHANNARO! I'M THE BEST GIRL IN TOWN, YOU KNOW_!' She thinks, not realizing she's screamed it out loud.

" **It pains me to say it, but your loud voice is giving me a headache. And I'm the parasite in your body. You're the host, so lead the way, friend**."

'EEEK _! You mean, like the bug thing? That's so gross_!' She looks around and is still confused. ' _I think I'm going insane. I already had a voice in my head. Now I have two_.' She clutches onto her head.

" **Hmph. I didn't know before, but you're definitely not Naruto. You're way too girly for my tastes. Anyway, I'm guessing you switched your mind with him. Or bodies? I dunno. My name is Kurama. The Kyuubi, otherwise known as the Nine-Tails Fox. Right now, you're inside of Naruto's body as we speak**." Looking down, Sakura saw, to her horror, the very familiar orange pants. Not to mention, his orange jacket...his fashion tastes were just as bad as Lee's! And apparently ' _her_ ' little problem at her crotch became apparent.

She was excited.

"Oh my gods! No! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shrieks, and the next door neighbor throws a shoe at 'her' (No, Naruto's) window. "Good riddance," they shout, but the Cherry Blossom doesn't care. She has her own demons to deal with.

"This is the worst! I'm a boy! This is SO disgusting! A - and Naruto's in my own body! He's probably doing perverted things to it! EEW! How do I deal with this," she points to the sheets she's wetted apparently.

" **God, you're annoying. Anyway, just toss it into the laundry or something. How should I know? I'm a demon**."

"Case and point," she says, still not knowing if this is all just some terrible nightmare or if she's finally lost it. Probably both. "OK, deep breaths. In. And out. Alright. You've got this, Sakura." She says, trying to feel confident, when, really, she was quite the opposite.

"Anyway, weren't you sealed away or something? Dad said so. And mom never told me anything about you if she could help it." She says, talking to herself, as she carefully holds the tip of the sheet so she doesn't have to touch her "business". She dumps it into a nearby basket and tries to look past the mass amounts of trash littering the floor. She makes a note to herself to clean in up for later. She can't live in a dumpster as long as she has this body.

" **That's what the old man hokage wants you to think. Truth is, he hid away all of the information of what really happened that day from your generation. The adults interpreted what really happened that day differently. Some thought Naruto could one day become a demon. Others thought he WAS the demon. It depended on who is who, but his whole life he's been shunned by the village. Which is why he accepted Team Seven as a family. The Uchiha was like his big brother, and you were like his big sister, Haruno. And Minato's student the fatherly figure. Though, that depends if you see that pervert of a man as a father**."

' _That's...terrible. Now, I feel bad for always being so bad to him all the time. All along, I just hurt him because he acted so brash. It turned out, he was hurting on the inside the whole time. And I was always pushing him, too. I'm so useless_.' Kurama is suddenly silent for awhile, as she sorts his random assorting of clothes into the basket.

' _Drat! Why doesn't he have a washer or drier! I'm so screwed! Does the baka even have any money_?' She thinks, looking around for any signs of something.

" **The brat's been broke ever since he was a wee Kit. He's lucky to even have anything in that froggy wallet of his. Let me see what he has**. "

She dumps the contents on the counter, and she feels a source of power behind her eyes. For a second, she feels completely blind. And then she can see again.

' _W - What did you do, shannaro_!' She asks, her _Inner Sakura_ pumping a fist into the air. " **I... _may_ have possessed you just a tad. A little! Honest! I swear I'm not in full control! The seal down there**," Though she can't see it, she knows he's talking about her stomach with the black swirl, " **prevents me from using you to my advantage completely**."

She crosses her arms, though that looks odd on Naruto. ' _Whatever. I'm going to get some money. Lord knows that baka needs it. I'll have to find him eventually. I'm not gonna stay stuck in this body forever!Even so,_ _I guess one day can't hurt, right? It's not like the idiot is going anywhere_.'

This could be a good experience. Being a female and all was one thing, but being two genders in a lifetime was another. Besides, she could use this as good blackmailing material! She can finally gossip to Ino after all this time!

With these pleasing thoughts in mind, she gets dressed (in a cheap black shirt with a red swirl in the middle and grey shorts. It's the only...suitable clothing to wear in this untidy closet of his.)

She heads out the door all dressed and everything.

 _Time to give his apartment landlady a serious talking to!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura POV**

* * *

After finishing some business with the owner and the now clean Uzumaki apartment, Sakura decides to stroll along the streets of Konoha. She stumbles as she crashes into somebody. They both fall to the floor. "Eh...Hinata-chan?" she asks, as the girl is scooped up into her arms. Hinata blushes. "N - Naruto-kun. You saved me. T - thank you." Blood rushes to the Hyuga's face and she faints on the spot. Sakura catches her before she can even slump. 

' _Shannaro, what do I do_?' Inner Sakura thinks, asking the Kyuubi. " **I dunno. What do you do when someone you like falls unconscious? Do you leave them there out in the open? Or do you something logical? You ask me, Haruno**."

' _O - Oh, right_!' Sakura says in a flustered frenzy, ' _I'll take her to bed. Yeah! That's what I'll do! Let her sleep a little! A - ah! I'm not used to this feeling_ ,' she feels her crotch rub up against the Hyuga's body. She feels a plethora of pleasure and is ecstatic and aroused. ' _Oh, this is TOO good_ ,' she says, as her body twitches, ' _I dunno if I can stop_...' Her eyes grow lusty as she thinks of Sasuke's hot, naked body. ( _This is Sakura, remember? Her head is messed up!_ )

" **SNAP OUT OF IT! Think of something bad! Or take a cold shower**!"

' _Ah, I don't have enough money to afford something like that. Now that I'm living on my own! Think, you demon, think_!'

"I'm trying, I'm trying! What is a turn off. Let's see...NaruSaku."

Sakura nearly vomits at the very idea.

' _EEW! No...just...NO_.' But, she can feel her erection lessen. It's working, somewhat.

Sakura holds Hinata bridal style, and wills chakra to her feet. Jumping from roof to roof, she rushes off to Naruto's now clean apartment. She opens the door with the keys and bolts onto the bed. She lays the Hyuga heiress there, tucking her in gently.

" **You sure you don't have the hots for that chick? Even that Uchiha isn't as delicious as that human. I bet she tastes good, too. Like ramen**."

' _UGH! I hate ramen! But, I suppose a lick won't hurt_ ,' she leans down onto Hinata's still flushed face. By her earlobe, she opens her mouth and her tongue does the rest. Her ear is wet, now, and Hinata moans softly in her sleep. Sakura gasps. She feels blood rush downwards and it feels so pleasurable.

' _I...I can't do this_ ,' Inner Sakura thinks. ' _this is wrong. She's just a friend. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, I have Sasuke-kun_.' Kurama snorts.

" **You're not fooling anyone, Haruno. You're clearly crushing on this lovely lavender. Admit it, you're** -"

'- _STOP_!-'

"ENOUGH!" Sakura screams, punching a fist into the wall and it crumbles on impact. Hinata wakes up at a start on the bed. "N - Naruto-kun!" she says, fumbling with her fingers, "Wha - what happened? Is this y - your room?" She asks, looking around with her Byakugan activated. Sakura nods, not used to the name. "Yep! You kinda passed out earlier," she says, with a look of concern, "you OK or somethin'?" She asks, trying to use her best Naruto impression she could manage. Hinata nods numbly. "I - I think so. Um...I'd better get g - going, Naruto-kun. I-I have to meditate with Neji-niisan. G - Goodbye," she blushes, heading out the door.

Needless to say, Sakura is in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto POV (revised and edited)**

' _Man, it smells so sweet in here! Like flowers! Is it...perfume_?'

Naruto, ever the curious one, wakes up in a pink bed, with sheets tucked in neatly over him like a second skin. Furrowing his brow, he sits up and looks around. It's dark. And there's an incense at his bedside table. He stands up, and feels an uncomfortable material of his clothing shift. Confused as to where he is, he looks around. ' _Hey, Kurama_ ,' he says through his mindscape, ' _where am I, exactly_?'

No answer.

' _Yoohoo_!' He echoes, hoping the fox would just tell him already. But, it's like he's not even there. Frowning, Naruto gives up. Maybe the Kyuubi is sleeping, he thinks, as he walks over to the closet. As much as he loves sleeping in his PJ's, he hasta wear his orange jumpsuit or he's not Naruto! As for where it is, well...

It's not there. At all.

' _NANI_?!' He thinks, blue eyes big. ' _Can't see so well, but...might as well wear whatever the heck this is_!' He pulls out a shirt - _dress_? - and slips it onto his body. Same with the pants; though they are just shorts. Somehow, he's OK with just about anything at this point. Even if what he's wearing doesn't feel at all...natural.

The blonde then maneuvers around the dark room to reach the door handle. Opening it, he's greeted by a dimly-lit hallway. ' _Man, this isn't scary at all_ ,' he thinks sarcastically, ' _I'm done for. Still, I...WAIT? I sense other chakra signatures wherever I am! Maybe they can help if they're on my side_!' With a nod to himself, he turns the corner and is met by a staircase leading down. Cautiously, he walks down to smell something in the air. Sniffing, he realizes someone is cooking something. He's at the last step, and he sees someone cooking something in a pan at the kitchen. At the middle of the living room, is a rather large table set neatly. There's no trash on their floors, like Naruto's is.

Seated at the very end of the table, is a big, beefy man with the most ridiculous spiky hair Naruto has ever seen. And that's saying something, since he's met a lot of people with a lot of unusual hairstyles. One looking like a duck's butt and the other, well, forehead, anyone?

This guy is obviously very buff and his hair is pink, reminding Naruto of a certain Sakura. ' _I hope she's okay. Wherever she is_ ,' he thinks, eyes lighting up. He's reading a newpaper and drinking a cup of coffee. He looks up once Naruto comes over to him.

"Ah, there you are. Mother's been looking for you." _'Mother?' I don't have a mom_?'

' _Heh, maybe this is a real funny dream! Just to reminisce about how lonely I am! Heh heh. It hasta be_!' He thinks, feeling sad again. He walks over to his ' _mother_ ' and forces a smile for her sake. Dream or not, he'll savor every moment with a family.

"There you are," she says, throwing a red headband to him, "'bout time you woke up, sweetie. You slept like a baby when I walked in." She flips a pancake, he notes, and she has her hands on her hips. "Don't you be late, alright? I don't want your sensei to call out on us."

She pinches his cheek with a smile and he sits at the table, awkwardly. ' _Eh to...what do I say? I don't even know these people! They are super cool, though. Whoever they are_.'

"Heh heh, thanks." He says, grateful for this chance. He tries not to cry. He's never felt so whole before. He can't let them see, so he fakes a laugh. The same woman comes a few minutes later with a plate full of pancakes, sausages, and eggs. "Make sure to be extra polite to that Uchiha you like." She says halfheartedly.

' _Eh_?'

"You mean, Sasuke? Yeah, right. He's such a _teme_!" The woman sputters on her food.

"Um...what?"

"You heard me! He's a bastard!" Naruto says bravely, his eyes determined, "always getting what he wants...he's so spoiled! I hate it! Just 'cuz he's all lonely doesn't make him a perfect little prince all the time!" Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say, because they openly gaped at him. He covers his mouth, and now he knows why. ' _Why do I sound so...girly_?' He thinks, his face scrunching up in concentration. ' _Must be a mornin' voice or somethin'! No biggie_!'

"Language, young lady!" The man (the father, Naruto assumes) says, standing up with a superior look on his face. ' _Who does this guy think he is? I sure as heck am a man! Believe it_!'

He growls and shovels all the food into his mouth. This conversation took a dark turn fast. Naruto doesn't care, though. He should get going to the others for a team meeting. Better safe than sorry! Especially after what Sakura-chan had said after they left the Land of the Waves. Something about training at five? And maybe a mission, as well?

Anyway.

The least Naruto can do for this couple is to say a ' _thank you_!' He really appreciates their help, no matter how strange they are.

He's out the door before they can even say "Haruno".


End file.
